robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Youarenothing6
StrangeStrange'Chapter 1: Jealousy' That day, Jason was happy. He would have been in a school trip all day, and his dad would not insult or beat him. His mom was already awake at 4 AM, because she had to clean the clothes, or his dad would hurt her. Jason was awake too, but life was less heavy for him. He got dressed and he went on the school bus. He looked to Jimmy. That bastard had everything: he was rich, handsome and intelligent. Everyone was his "friend", except Jason. Jason hated him, and everyone hated Jason. But, luckly, they did not hurt him, just some insults. Nothing important. The school tip ended. Jason already know what was waiting for him. His parents were having a row. Suddenly, he heard a girl screaming. He went to check, but it was too late: his momy was dead. She never was sad for his husband. She was always happy. But now, she will be always dead. His dog was dead too... Now it was his turn. He tried to defend hisself with a knife. He throwed it to his dad, but his dad stabbed him. They were down, dying together. No one said a word. Dad died first, then Jason died too... Died? I don't think it so. He woke up in a strange house... It was not the real life. He was in a game... he knew what game it was. What was its name.... Ro..Robelox? Roblyoxi? YES! ROBLOX! Chapter 2: The Mission Jason remembered that he played that game, but never seriously. He only trolled kids or things like that. He was his ROBLOX avatar, and his name was not "Jason", but "youarenothing6", like his ROBLOX username. Jason thought he was in coma. But, suddenly, he saw someone next to him. He had nothing on him, and he was red "Who are you? Why am I here? ANSWER!" "You are here to complete your revenge." "TELL ME WHO ARE YOU" "I'm Lucifer, also know as Satan" "I need to belive you..." "I'm think that you want to know your first mission" "Obviously" "Your dad is here too" Jason was furious. Why is he here? The one who abused on him and on his mom. He did not deserve to live. "Do I have to kill him" "You already knew that" "I will." Then, Satan left him alone, without giving clues on his dad. He was in a mountain valley, and there was a chest next to him. There was a bow and a knife in it "Lil Murderer Starter Pack" thought Jason. What now? He is alone, in that mountain va... Wait... Is that the sound of a horn? There was a city behind the valley... a big city. It was the only clue on his father... so, let's search him He gave a description of his father to all the passers. No one saw him, except a guy. His name was Luigi Guerrigliero. He was Italian. He said that he opened a Club House in the city. Jason took his bow and runned to the Club House. He entered it like nothing, and reached the Boss's Room... that was protected from two guys with a gun Now, he had a question... What if he died here? Would he die forever? By the way, he hated his aspect. He was just like an ugly monster, and he wanted to escape from it. But will Satan help him for real? There was no time. He needed to act. He took his bow and killed the guys. Everyone in the Club House ran scared. He opened the door, and he found his dad behind a desk. Contrary to him, he was the same as real life, jus blocky. His dad had a BOSG 12.2 ,and he had a bow. But he had an idea. "I surrend", said masking his voice. then, he gave his bow to his father. His dad was pointing his pump to his son. "I will not let you go alive" said the father "Neither i will" said Jason Then he throw the knife to his father, letting him die. Jason found Satan at the exit "Nice job, Jason" "Thank you, now, may i go????" "Hehe... that will not be so easy. Your next mission is on large scale, contrary to this one." __NOEDITSECTION__ StrangeStrangeStrange Category:Strange Category: